Random Fairy Tail One-Shots
by Yanaira128
Summary: A Collection of One-Shots of Pairings I like. One; Mavis x Zeref: When he died. Mavis feels down after Zeref's been defeated.
1. Chapter 1 Mavis x Zeref: When he died

**When he Died**

A/N: Hi! I decided to make a collection of one-shots of pairings I like. So here's the first one about Mavis and Zeref. Not sure but Mavis may seem a bit OC for you, but I don't know.

* * *

Fairy Tail has been celebrating for two weeks already. Two weeks passed since Zeref has been defeated and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except for a certain Fairy Tactician. She's been sulking at the bar in the guild building for the last two weeks and no one seems to know why.

"Umm... First-san why are you feeling so down?" Wendy tried to ask her.

"I'm not sad at all, I'm not sad at all!" Mavis simply screamed kicking her legs up and down, her arms leaning over the table.

"Wendy just leave her alone, First also has her own worries sometimes." Gray told her.

"Okay..." And then she walked away.

Once it was night and everyone left the building Mavis was still sitting at the bar, all alone in the dark. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

And like every other night for the past two weeks she had a dream, a dream about how she watched him die:

_They were on Tenrou Island, _her Island_, the whole guild was there and Zeref as well. Mavis was sitting near her grave, watching Natsu and the others fight Zeref. She wanted them to win, it would be good for the whole world if they did, but deep inside her, she didn't know why but she wanted Zeref to live._

_And there, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Mirajane combined all their strength left into one, final blow. Mavis was still watching them, hoping that Zeref wouldn't die from that and silently waited for the smoke to vanish. _

_Soon it did, and what was left was Zeref lying on the ground, dead and defeated. Everyone cheered in victory as tears slowly went down Mavis soft cheeks, dripping onto her hands as she looked down onto them. Still, she wanted to know why she felt so sad. Zeref should have been gone for good since a very long time ago and now he was, but then why the sadness?_

_But why did he have to die? On top of all on _her island. _Why was fate so cruel? Mavis sat there and watched as the guild members helped each other bandage themselves up before they got ready to leave._

_The guild left the island after that, leaving her behind as she told them she wanted to stay there for a day, alone. Of course she didn't say why. So after they left, she went back the where Zeref's body was and sat down beside his body. She looked at his face hoping for any sign of movement and really, his eyes started to open up. She just cried further as she knew that he would die shortly._

_"Why… Why is someone sad over my death?" He slowly lifted his hand, held Mavis' cheek and wiped away her tears. _

_"I don't know… I should be happy, yet I feel so sad. I feel like I want you to live on without everyone living on. I don't want you to die!" She started to out as she held onto his hand which was on her cheek._

_"That feeling… What could it be? I wish I could help you figure out what it is… Ah, could it be? Maybe it's love…" With that his hands dropped onto the ground his eyes closed and no sign of movement came from him._

_"No! Don't go! Zeref!" She crying more than ever before. But was he right? Had she really fell in love with him. But there would be no other logical reason to why she was so sad._

Maybe I really love him. _Mavis looked at his dead body. She gently placed her hand onto his hair covering his face and moved it to the side. _I think he was right.

_"You really helped me Zeref. Thank you." She whispered._

_After some time she got up and started to dig a hole right next to her grave with some thick piece of wood. After she was finished she gently lifted up Zeref's dead body and carried it over to the hole and slowly placed it in. She took a piece of stone that looked more or less like a tomb and wrote with her magic _'Here lies Zeref'_ on top. She stuck the stone above the grave and began to cover the hole with soil. She patted the soil nicely into place and rubbed off the soil stuck on her hands. When she was done she stood up and looked at the grave next to hers. _Yeah, that's where it should be._ She thought and with one last look she went headed for Magnolia._

* * *

She woke the next morning as some guild members came into the building. She noticed how her hands were wet and realized that she was crying, so she quickly wiped them away before anyone saw.

"Good morning, First." Mirajane greeted her.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Mirajane, I think I'll go back to my grave once and for all. After staying in this form for so long I feel like I need to go back there." She told her.

"Okay, First. Then have a safe trio till you're there." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, thanks. And also, I don't think I'll come back ever again. After the Grand Magic Games I stayed because I was worried about Zeref, and now that he's gone I have nothing to worry about. It's also because of him that I wasn't able to rest in peace in the first place." She explained keeping her straight face on.

"Now I know why. It's okay, I'm sure everyone would want to just rest in peace someday." Mirajane said.

"Then farewell, Mirajane, Fairy Tail." At that point everyone was listening.

"Farewell, First." They said together as they watched Mavis get off from her chair for the first time in the last two weeks.

She walked out of the building waved to everyone and headed towards her island.

As she stood in front of the two graves she whispered: "I'm back Zeref, I hope this time I can rest in peace." _With you._

She lied down onto her own grave and looked over at Zeref's grave. Slowly but surely her body disappeared into her grave.

"…And the whole guild believes, that deep down under the ground, where no one can see them, First and Zeref are resting in peace together, holding each other's hands." Lucy Dragneel told her child about how the guild defeated Zeref and how they found his grave next to First's when they went to visit her.

And of course since then they realized the reason behind the First's mood before she left them.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Feel free to tell me your thoughts, favorites and followers are also appreciated of course.


	2. Chapter 2 Juvia x Gray x Urtear

**Meant to be**

A/N: Hihi! I'm back with a one-shot I started on my phone a while ago but never finished. Anyway it's done now. Some of you, who read my profile, know that I hate Juvia x Gray and everything, and I really do, but when I saw the part where Gray 'died' I could just totally understand Juvia in that one moment and so I just had to write this. It's not much and I think my writing is a bit awkward towards the end but I have no idea how I should change it. So here you go.

Juvia watched how one of the small dragons, if that was considered small, turned around. She stayed alert since it was almost facing her, but still she thought she was staying alert. Suddenly she saw it was about to blast of one of its beams towards none other than her beloved Gray-sama. What could she do? None of her attacks, which were out of water, could possibly stop that beam.

"Gray!" Lyon called as he noticed the small dragon which was about to fire a beam at Gray.

Gray quickly turned around ready to freeze anything which would be coming his way. Lyon was trying to push off the three small dragons which were hindering him from helping Gray. Juvia was thinking hard, how she could possibly help Gray in this moment. Wait, she could just push him away with water, right?

But faster than anyone that small dragon let his beam go, and almost as fast as light, it hit a certain ice-mage.

In this very moment, Juvia's mind went blank. Whether this was all a dream, or if she was hallucinating, or if she was day dreaming, Juvia couldn't tell. However she did not want to accept that this was reality. No one would be able to live for more than some minutes after being shot by that. She didn't care anymore if Gray hated her or not, honestly said she'd rather he leave Fairy Tail and never see him again rather than watching him die this very instant.

And yet, as if they really wanted to make her more troubles, more small dragons targeted Gray and shot their beams at him, all at once. How many beams those were, nobody would know.

Other than her mind going blank, Juvia felt like it was going to burst into pieces and she herself as well. Still, somehow she was still hoping, hoping for something, for someone to save Gray. Wasn't that what magic is for in the first place? For making unbelievable happiness come true? Isn't it there to change the world, to keep people alive and happy? So she was wishing for someone to use some kind of magic to save him, after all there should be some kind of magic spell to save her Gray-sama.

Suddenly she saw a light shining in the distant, she knew it was unlikely but she hoped that it was the magic spell she was wishing for.

...

Juvia watched how one of the small dragons, if that was considered small, turned around. Suddenly she saw a strange vision, possibly from the future; it was about her Gray-sama dying.

"Gray-sama!" She shouted as fast and as loud as she could.

Swiftly as if he knew what was coming, and he really did know, Gray turned around and froze the small dragon who was aiming at him.

Delighted Juvia smiled with happiness, thanking whoever it was for saving her beloved Gray-sama. Because she was quite sure, there must be some who used some kind of magic to show them the future they were able to avoid. 

Fairy Tail was on their way back to the guild, after all that happened the dragons returned to their time and Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic games. But a certain someone was sitting in the carriage, still baffled as to who could have saved and showed him the vision of the future. He was leaning his head against the window, his eyes looking at the scenery. The carriage was moving as always and then they passed a old looking woman. At first Gray thought of it as normal but as he looked back he saw her smiling warmly at him, and on top of that waving at him as if she was bidding him farewell. As he looked at her he noticed, he knew very well who that is, Urtear. _No, this can't be... The one who saved me was you, wasn't it. Well, of course it was, who else knows how to use the Arc of Time magic? But, but then-both mother and daughter why? They both saved me, both risking their live for me. It's like they were born just to someday die from saving me were they. A-And it's not like I was meant to be saved by them._

Gray clenched his fists in anger as countless tears were streaming how his face, which was still facing the window. He sat there crying, feeling guilty, but thankfully his guild mates didn't noticed as they were being too busy being noisy. Well, or so he thought, but Juvia was always watching her beloved Gray-sama wasn't she? She also happened to recognize the old woman on the road. 

Several days passed since Fairy Tail came back to Magnolia, and on top of that they took over their old building again. But of course, Fairy Tail was still celebrating their win at the Grand Magic Games and the fact that they got back their old building. Still Gray was feeling depressed and only Juvia seemed to notice, but she doesn't know how she could help Gray in anyway.

As for Gray, he's been thinking non-stop about Urtear. It's not like he knew her personally for such a long time, if you don't count those seven years he spent on Tenrou Island, but somehow he treasures her almost more than anyone in the guild, he didn't know why though.

Juvia was sitting on a table, far from Gray not wanting to disturb him. She knew he needed some time alone, but somehow she could guess from his look that he not only feels guilty for Urtear's aging but also that he misses her, since she probably doesn't have very long to live.

Even after everyone went back to doing missions, Gray was still sitting there at the same table as always, his head resting on his hand and his eyes staring off into space. Currently the only one left in the guild hall was Juvia and she's had enough of watching Gray.

She walked towards him and sat beside him: "Gray-sama, don't you think you should be doing a mission right now?" She started a conversation.

"Nah, don't really feel up to it right now, sorry Juvia."He's tone monotonous as never before.

"I'm sure Urtear-san didn't save you just so you could sulk over it in the guild hall you know." She told him with a gentle voice.

"So you saw her too?" He asked her.

"Yes, I did." She simply replied.

"But I don't even know why, I'm not only feeling super guilty but- but somehow I'm missing her, it's not like I always saw her every day until now or anything like that to begin with…" He told Juvia, his voice was starting to sound livelier.

Juvia knew what it was, though she didn't want to admit it. In the end she still decided to tell him: "Gray-sama, isn't that what people call love?"

He turned his head towards her puzzled: "How can that even be, it's not like I really know her." He said, Juvia was surprised at his answer but she was glad her thoughts were wrong.

"Maybe I'm just wondering why both her and her mother have to die, or at least soon die, just to save me. It's not like I'm some important person or anything!" He started to cry.

"I can imagine how you feel Gray-sama. But maybe, maybe there's no why. Her mother raised you like a mother right? Then when you were in danger she acted like a mother would and saved her son, and Urtear-san saved you, as a sister would save her younger brother too. Or maybe, you never know, some things in this world are just meant to be like they are." She tried to give him reasons.

"Yeah thanks. Some things really are just meant to be…"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
